Eternal Youth working title
by jarr0624
Summary: In another part of the Twilight world, Alex is the new student in a small town high school, enthralled by the pretty girl, yet ignoring those who want him back.


Before you read on, I plan to make this into a book in itself. It's just a matter of collecting enough opinions so as to whether or not I should continue writing this chapter into a separate book and separate world (not containing any Twilight elements, of course).

----

I've hidden away for too long. So long that I'd forgotten how it felt like to be around the presence of humanity. Sure, I've seen how they've evolved in the past 300 years. These days, the television and internet access makes it a lot easier to keep up with popular culture. But it fails in comparison to see it with your own eyes.

I decided it was time for me to reassess my position in the world and become a sort of contributor. To give my existence another reason to go on. With the gift of eternal youth, I could pass as the average 18 year old student.

The secretary scattered through the forged papers, typing away at the ridiculously outdated keyboard among yet one of the latest computer screens... makes you wonder what exactly they were thinking when they made the purchase.

"I'm sorry, son. With no records of previous schools, no immunization records, emergency contacts... it's like you never even existed. We can't just go with a name and address alone. You're gonna have to bring your parents to settle this."

"No, I don't..." I took off my sunglasses and she immediately noticed the unnatural shade of hazel behind my gaze. But that was all immediately lost once I had her trapped. "Everything you need is there."

She looked through the papers again. It was nothing but an application. "You're right. It's all here."

Soon enough, I found myself as a high school student. Roaming the halls of this beautiful building with obvious attraction to the scattering bunch. It was a small town, small school, so everybody knew everybody. But they didn't know me.

"Who is that?" A group of girls stood by their own corner and took a glance at me passing by. Leisurely, I was taking in the atmosphere. I wanted to get a feel of what would be my occasional hang out for the next year. Still, I couldn't help but eavesdrop... even if I wasn't within earshot.

"New guy, obviously. His name's Alex. Came here from New York City." All the other girls looked at her in awe. One of them asked, "And how do you know this?"

"Small town, remember? Plus, it doesn't take long for me to find some details on the local hotties."

---

At this point, I should probably describe myself. Considering the girls already branded me the 'hottie', you should make an opinion for yourself.

I stand six feet tall with a slender build, chiseled jaw, and high cheek bones. I have honey brown hair styled to look untamed and gleaming hazel eyes. And yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a vampire. Grr! Scared? No? Good. I don't think it's necessary for you to tremble your ass off. Unless I was hungry.

Just kidding.

---

"So what else did you find out?" The one that kept asking was Angela Givens. I'd say she was the prettiest one of the bunch, though they were all incredibly gorgeous. Still, she stood out most of all.

"His parents bought out the old Calaway house and he's gonna be living there until he finishes school." Victoria was the town gossip. The typical blonde who found a satisfaction in life: to bleed every ounce of info this town had to offer.

It made me wonder which of us was the actual vampire.

"You mean he's gonna be living alone?" Angela looked over Victoria, almost excited at the potential freedom I could offer.

"Yup. No parents, no curfew, no rules. He's as independent as they come." I could sense this being a delight to not only Angela, but to Victoria and the other girls as well. I instantly radiated a maturity above the other guys in school.

Time passed and lunch hour came strolling in. Everyone seemed to enjoy this temporary moment of freedom. A chance to converse and chow down on some weird smelling food. Cafeteria food wasn't the cause; food in general just smells weird. I was grateful it was an outdoor cafeteria. With the warm weather close to ending, it'd be cruel to deny any of them the joy of sunlight. I myself would find a more concealed area, away from any sunlight. I was too pale for my own good.

I found the only table secluded by the shade of a nearby tree untouched and planned to read for the next hour. Of course, that didn't happen. Victoria was so eager to introduce herself, she couldn't keep her lips closed anymore.

"Hi!" She sat across from me along with two of her other friends. One of them was Angela, who looked a bit shy.

"I'm Victoria, and these are my friends Angela and Christie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex."

I tried to catch Angela's gaze, but she wouldn't have it. Victoria tried to catch mine in the process.

"So, where are you from?"

"I was originally born in Madrid, but I moved to New York when I was little."

"Wow, that's in Spain, right? And New York..." I nodded and observed that she was trying too hard. Her chuckles and body movements told the story of a girl trying to be the center of the new guy's attention. Oddly enough, it wasn't appealing. "That's awesome. Guess you've seen a lot more exciting things happening in a day than we see in a year."

"What about you?" A serene gaze was directed towards Angela. I wanted to talk to her, and I could tell she wanted the same. I decided to break the ice.

"Been anywhere interesting?"

"Not really. Not unless you count the local hangout." The wind effortlessly blew aside her long, wavy hair. A golden brown to match the oddly mixed hazel-green eyes so ideal. She was... perfect in physicality. Emotionally... well, I'm working on that.

"The local hangout?" This is where Victoria interrupts.

"Yeah, Sunset lake. It's _the_ spot to be. You know, if you're someone in this school. You should totally come tonight."

"Will you be there?" I could sense Angela was starting to warm up to me a bit. She was finally able to look me in the eye for more than a second, and she smiled when I asked her that.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be there."

"Me, too!" I looked over Victoria. For a minute, I forgot she was there. "I'll be there, too!"

"Right... great," I confirmed. "I guess I'll see you there?" I stood and watched Angela nod away. It was hard to break the gaze between us, but I'd eventually need my line of vision to avoid looking like a fool by running into someone.

So far, it was a better day than I thought it would be. I got all my classes set and made friends with the popular girls, though that didn't take a liking to the school jocks whose glare I could sense a mile away. Not to mention their nice conversations I just so managed to catch from time to time.

Sure enough it wasn't over. The lake was still the plan for tonight. Hopefully I'll get to learn a bit more about Angela.


End file.
